A Life of Dreaming
by theD0ct0rD0nna
Summary: Eames and Cole have made it through a lot. Will they make it through marriage?  Sequel for Unwanted Dreams
1. Chapter 1

To be honest Cole had always pictured her wedding day going a little differently. She never imagined that it would end up like this. They had gotten a last minute job that would pay for them to have a nice backyard wedding at the Hareton estate and a honeymoon wherever they wanted. However their employer never mentioned that the job involved stealing from the head of a powerful mob. The job had gone less than smooth and had ended with Cole and Eames running for their lives.

Eames held onto her hand tightly. He glanced back every now and again as they ran through the too packed and crowded streets of Mombasa. He had lost her once already to a poison coma, he was not about to lose her in a crowd to angry mobsters.

Cole held on with all her strength. The crowd surged around them, urging her to slip out of his sight and out of his life. She did her best to keep up with his pace. Cole stumbled every once in a while causing Eames to turn and help her. In her other hand was her Glock, cocked and ready to attack. Cole risked looking down to glance at her engagement ring. The stones glittered in the sun as they passed through warm patches of the gold light. It was as if she had to make sure the ring was still there, to remind herself that she was marrying the one man she truly loved.

Eames glanced back to her again. His girl, his Cole, his heart was still right behind him. He glanced over her shoulder to see two big rhino of men pushing their way closer. Panic ripped at his heart and lungs. They had been running for most of the day. The two of them were tired and he couldn't ask Cole to do this any longer. Especially on their wedding day.

"Duck down," he called back to her. Eames set the example by crouching and disappearing in the sea of bodies. Cole followed him and moved closer. He tugged her around a corner where they both straightened up.

Eames pressed Cole against the wall. He stretched an arm across her as a shield. Eames looked around the corner. The two hideous men looked around the crowd. He smiled with triumph. These two simpletons would never find them. He let out a stressed breath as they turned and went in a different direction.

"Did they see us?" Cole asked nervously. Her gun was raised to her chest, ready to be pointed at any threat. Eames pushed the gun down with a little smile in his eyes. His little warrior always ready for battle.

"No we're finally in the clear." Cole sighed and smiled. Eames leaned his forehead against hers. They stood there taking in deep breaths for a little while. "We missed our flight."

"I don't care," she whispered. "We're still together and alive."

Eames pulled away so he could look at her. "You won't have that backyard wedding you've wanted."

Cole laughed a little. "I don't need a big backyard wedding as long as I can have you at my side. Besides we don't do normal remember?"

Eames laughed and nodded. "Well then there is nothing stopping us from still getting married today. What do you say poppet? Take a walk with me down to the chapel?"

He offered her his arm. Cole tucked her gun away and took it. "I'd love to."

Together they walked down to the only known chapel in Mombasa. While walking they kept a vigilant eye out for their hunters but made it safely. The chapel was a little rundown building in between a drug store and a brothel. Eames and Cole walked through the small overgrown graveyard and into the chapel. While the façade looked less than clean or safe, the inside was kept in modest condition. Candelabras lined the aisle, angels and saints looked down on them, and the altar was carved out of a clean marble.

"Well this is a surprise," said a priest upon seeing them walk in. "Eames I do believe I've only seen you come around this chapel when you were trying to get to the brothel."

Eames could feel his already flushed skin turn a deeper red. Cole could never recall seeing him blush before. It was sweet to see him embarrassed about his numerous women phase. Or was it rage that was coming through?

"Father Max _please_," he said feeling stress push through his throat. He had already been through too much today. He didn't need his very soon to be wife to hear about his dark days. The priest chuckled.

"Well what can I do for you today my children?"

"We'd like to be married," Cole said sweetly. Father Max smiled delightedly.

"I would be proud to perform the ceremony."

Father Max prepared everything while Cole made a call to her father. She did her best to explain the situation and apologize for not being able to be there. While she talked to Alan, Eames made the calls to the rest of the team. Luckily all of them were together in D.C. and he could talk to them all at once.

"You should still get paid," Ariadne said after Eames explained their life threatening situation.

"Oh don't worry I've already had a word with those tossers that employed us," Eames said pinching the bridge of his nose. "We'll get paid."

"So what is the plan then?" came Cobb's voice. Eames could practically see the fearless leader's famous squint.

"We are going to get married here. We will try to get to D.C. as soon as we can."

"We're not going to get to see the ceremony?" whined Yusuf. "But I love weddings."

"For the love of all that is holy," said Arthur's unmistakable voice.

"What is it Arthur?"

"Yusuf is getting all weepy. Buck up and be a man Yusuf."

"You're one to talk Arthur." Yusuf's voice definitely did have a soft teary sound to it. Eames smiled as he remembered how Yusuf acted at Arthur and Ariadne's wedding.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Arthur said flatly.

"You were the one who got all sentimental when you heard how Eames proposed to Cole."

It was silent on the other end of the line. Eames's smile grew wider.

"Oh Arthur. Wished I proposed to you like that do you?"

"Shut it Eames." Eames just laughed. Cole had finished talking with her father and came to join Eames. She told him Father Max was ready for them and that they should go.

"Right look you lot we are getting married. You will still get to see the ceremony. Arthur my love do you still have a PASIV with you?"

"Always."

"And Yusuf do you still have the compound with Cole's DNA?"

"Of course," came the reply.

"Well then we will set up a time for all of us to hook up and dream. I'm sure Cole and I can create something just as wonderful as what we were supposed to have."

They all agreed and thought it was a wonderful idea. Eames and Cole said goodbye and made their way side by side to the altar. Once in front of Father Max, Eames felt excited and dizzy with happiness. With Cole standing beside him, holding a small bouquet of flowers from outside the church, he felt like he could do anything. He was more than thankful that job had come along. More than thankful this wonderful, sarcastic, feisty, lovable girl walked into his life. He loved her and it was a miracle that she had loved him back.

Cole could hardly focus on what Father Max was saying. She glanced over at Eames who looked to her with a smile. She smiled back and linked their fingers together. Even though this wasn't how she thought her wedding day would go she was exceedingly happy nonetheless. She didn't need a big wedding in the backyard but Alan had insisted on it. Kat told her it was because he wanted to have his little girl home for one last time. Cole was touched that he wanted her home and did feel bad that they had missed their flight because of a couple of goons. Yet she wouldn't change this moment for anything.

They were together and that was all that mattered.

"Do you take Cole Hareton to be your wife?"

"I do."

"Do you take Aidan Eames to be your husband?"

"I do."

Both their hearts swelled with uncontainable love as they turned to face each other. Cole reached into her pocket and pulled out the little box that held his wedding ring. She took out the silver band and slipped it on. Eames felt the weight on his finger as if feeling the weight of a new totem. Eames pulled out his own little box and opened it. A silver band with aquamarine stones and diamonds to match the rose on her ring was inside. He placed it on her finger and squeezed her hand lightly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife," Father Max said with a smile. "You may kiss the bride."

Cole handed her small bundle of flowers to Father Max. Cole and Eames walked into each other's arms. He pressed a couple of chaste loving kisses before hugging her tightly. Cole held on to him with a big smile. She was now and forever Mrs. Nicole Eames. There was nothing else she wanted more in the world than to grow old with this man and to build a family with him.

**AN: Okay so this might not end up as an exact story really. It might just be snippets of different events in their married life. I'm just testing this out so be patient and bare with me I beg you. Love all of you for your support. Give me your honest opinion! =) **


	2. Chapter 2

Cole glanced herself in the mirror. For a brief second she saw her mother standing there instead. She was still iffy on wearing her mother's wedding dress especially since they were in Cole's mind. Even though she had locked up the memory of her mother Cole was always fearful she might break out. She knew it was a silly fear but Cobb had always told her how strong her mind was, how unique.

Cole shook her head and thought about how proud her mother would be of her. If she did come back hopefully it wouldn't be as that awful nightmare. If Bliss Hareton came back Cole prayed she would come back as the loving, elegant, amazing woman she remembered.

"Cole?" Ariadne poked her head into the room. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah." Cole picked up her unfathomable bouquet. The flowers were hybrids of her favorites and all kinds of colors. "I'm ready."

Cole followed Ariadne out to the setting Cole had dreamt up. It looked like it was straight out of a Disney fairytale. The light shimmered and lit up the emerald grass like green waves. Birds were chirping, butterflies flew around, and forest animals gathered. The altar was made of colorful glass.

Alan stood at the end of the aisle waiting for his daughter. Ariadne joined Kat in front of them and waited for the music to start. Alan smiled lovingly upon seeing his little girl.

"Hi daddy," Cole said as she came up to him. The smile on Alan's face only grew. She had not called him that since she was a child. He was happy to hear it once more.

Alan kissed her cheek. "You look wonderful Nicole. You're mother would have loved to see you in her dress."

Cole smiled. "Thank you. I miss her and Marty."

"Marty is here." Cole looked at him confused for a moment.

"No I locked him away years ago." Alan just smiled and looked over to the bride's side. There in the front row was her brother. He was different however. This was not Cole's projection of him. Marty was at least fifteen years older than when he had passed on.

"This is how I always imagined he would look," said Alan looking thoughtfully at the idea of his son. "I hope you don't mind. I just thought it would be nice to have him here if we couldn't have your mother."

Cole felt tears threatening to ruin her makeup. "No, no of course not. I'm happy he is here." Cole smiled and tried to focus on something else so tears wouldn't come. She looked down the aisle and saw her husband waiting for her patiently.

Eames stood by the altar eagerly awaiting her. It didn't matter that they had already been married. He was still as excited and his heart still beat ten miles a minute. He was getting to marry her again in her most private place. Her mind was a great domain and he loved being inside it. Ever since he had found out she had been dreaming about him and invaded this sanctuary he was infatuated with being there. He loved her creativeness and her imagination that had no limits. He knew Cole was the girl for him when he had met her and her mind sealed the deal for him.

Behind Eames stood Cobb, Arthur, and Yusuf. Yusuf began to sniffle and cough to try and hide the fact he was getting weepy again. These sounds pulled Eames out of his thoughts. He chuckled and looked back at the Chemist.

"The bloody ceremony hasn't even started." Cobb handed Yusuf a tissue just as Eames had done at Arthur's wedding.

"Cobb don't turn like that," came Arthur's sharp voice. "You'll wrinkle your jacket."

"The jacket is fine," Cobb said looking down at himself. "You're acting like if I so much as breath on this thing it will burst into flames."

"It won't burst into flames. It just gets on my nerves to see a messy suit jacket."

Cobb turned back around mumbling something rude under his breath. Eames picked up a few choice words like, 'stick up your ass…just a jacket…no one cares but you…'. Cobb and Eames exchanged looks before Arthur attacked the groom next.

"Eames for the love of God! Can't you keep your tie straight?" He walked over to Eames and began tugging and adjusting the tie Eames didn't even want to wear.

"I don't see why it even matters darling."

"I'm going to have to redo this. It is a mess. And I'm not your darling," he added almost as a side thought.

"And it upsets you something terrible. Poor Arthur." The Point Man rolled his eyes. Eames took Arthur's face in his hands. "It's alright Arthur. Cole maybe my number one but you'll always have a spot in my heart."

Arthur tugged on the tie. It scrunched up and constricted around Eames's throat causing him to choke a little. He glared at the smiling Arthur.

"Stop messing with the damn tie. It was fine before you ever touched it."

"You need to look nice Eames. This is the only time you will be marrying Cole twice."

"Everyone is going to be looking at her. No one looks at the groom. I could have come in jeans and a hoodie. Hell I could have come naked and no one would care."

Arthur shuddered. "Now I am mentally scared."

"You know you love it." Arthur shook his head. "It's alright Arthur. I understand. Who wouldn't want to see this?" He gestured to himself with a smirk.

"You love yourself too much Eames," Yusuf offered in a still teary voice. Cobb laughed.

"You're wrong," Arthur said. Eames raised an eyebrow. "Cole will care. While everyone is looking at her, she is looking at you."

Eames thought and could not disagree. Cole would be looking at him and he wanted to look perfect for her. Even though they had been married in the sweaty humid climate of Mombasa (and they had both looked like the homeless) he had his chance to look perfect and he didn't want to mess that up. Arthur finished with the tie and took his spot between Cobb and Yusuf. Eames patted him on the back before he walked away as a kind of thanks.

Music started playing signaling Ariadne to make her way up the flower pedal covered aisle. The music playing had a beautiful eerie tone to it. It was something Danny Elfman would definitely be proud of. Ariadne made her way up and took her place. Kat went up next, Alan and Cole taking their places.

Cole and Eames locked eyes as Alan led her down to the altar. Cole began to wonder how she got so lucky to meet Eames. She thought of a thousand different scenarios that could have happened to prevent them from meeting, falling in love, and getting married. She did this to always remind herself that she was privileged to have him in her life and that out of all the things that could have happened they had met, fell in love, and were now getting married twice.

Eames couldn't process any thought or sight past seeing Cole coming towards him. He hadn't even realized he was smiling like a crazy man. After what seemed to be ages, Alan finally handed his daughter to Eames. Eyes still locked on each other, the two of them faced the altar.

"Dearly departed," said a voice from behind the glass altar. They dragged their gaze away from each other to see Tim Burton standing before them. Little drawings of strange creatures followed after him. "Oopse…I mean dearly beloved. We are gathered to join these two in life and death."

"Really?" Eames asked looking to his wife. Cole shrugged.

"What? He is like my god."

The ceremony continued and finished before they knew it. Tim Burton pronounced them married and the assembly clapped. Eames turned to Cole and brought her into his arms. Cole handed off her flowers and tilted her head up for the kiss. Eames cupped her face with one hand and pressed his lips to hers. Cole loved how his kiss was different each time. It would be gentle at times, or passionate, or desperate and lustful at other times. This time it was slow and careful, like she would break if he didn't move the right way. He pulled away but remained very close to her.

"Say it," he whispered against her lips. Cole smiled.

"I love you Eames."

**AN: So what do you guys think? I mean I know it is just two chapters but… I mean it is better than before so yay for that. But I need some feedback or some ideas about how this is going. Let me know! I loves you all **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright this still isn't going well. So here is the deal kids. I'm going to make this quick and painless yeah? So I'm ending it here cause there is no way to continue really…don't know why I tried. Anywho…Cole and Eames's relationship was mostly played out and shown in Unwanted Dreams. There is no way to upstage that story. So yeah…thank you all for your incredible patience, loyalty, and support. I love you guys!**

"Oh my God!" She heard Eames rushing down the hall. Quickly Cole moved her hand behind her back and hid the box.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He stood in the doorway with a pocket knife in hand.

"Nothing," Cole said quickly. She hoped that he wouldn't come any further into their small apartment bathroom. Eames looked at her suspiciously. Cole racked her brain for a quick lie.

"Nothing?" he asked studying her. She still didn't like the feeling of being studied like some test subject. "The way your voice pitched didn't sound like nothing love."

"I thought I saw a big spider." Eames gave her a look. "You know how they freak me out."

She tried to put on a smile just so he would go away. Why hadn't she locked the bathroom door? Cole could tell Eames was still suspicious. Her heart began to beat a mile a minute.

"A spider hu?" She was hiding something. She had to be. But what was it. Eames was always good at figuring these things out. It was his job after all. But for the life of him Cole was getting harder to read.

"Yeah. Just thought I saw a big one run by. That's all." Cole relaxed when Eames chuckled a little.

"You have faced down killers, being stuck in a poison coma, and various guns. It's funny that you would be afraid of a spider." Cole laughed along with him. Eames flipped his knife closed and walked into the bathroom.

_Crap!_ she thought to herself. He planted a kiss on her forehead and then turned to walk out. Cole let out a breath of relief as she shut the door behind him. She made sure to lock it this time. Cole looked down at the object in her hand. Maybe she was seeing things. She picked up the box and read over the directions for the hundredth time. Nope she wasn't seeing things. The plus sign definitely meant she was pregnant.

"You are three weeks in Mrs. Eames," said the doctor. Cole sighed and placed a hand on her still flat stomach. "Twins it looks like."

"Twins? Really?" The doctor nodded. Cole smiled. They would be getting two miracles instead of just one. She could see herself chasing after two little ones running around a bigger apartment. She could see Eames playing with them in a park, giving them piggy back rides, rocking them to sleep. This was probably one of the best moments of her life.

"Would you like me to call Eames?"

"No. No I think I'd like to tell him."

As Cole walked home she kept placing her hand on her stomach. Two little babies were going to be growing inside her. She couldn't wait to see the first images of these two little beings.

Cole began to walk faster, impatient to tell Eames and see his reaction. When she walked into their apartment she found her husband on the phone with an employer. She shut the door quietly behind her. Cole went to sit on the couch to wait till he was done. A large smile came to her face as she thought about the reaction he would have.

"Alright. We will be there on the twentieth. Right." With that he hung up the phone. "How was the doctor?" Eames plopped down next to his wife.

"Fine," she said still smiling. Eames took notice and turned towards her.

"Looks like it was more than fine." She looked at him, a gleam in her eyes. "What's going on Cole?"

"We're going to need a bigger apartment." Eames looked at her carefully.

"Thought we were going to wait till…" Suddenly everything came together. His eyes lit up as he took in the glowing figure sitting next to him. "Are you…?"

Cole took his hand and placed it over her stomach. "Twins."

"We're having _twins_?" Cole nodded. Eames felt his heart swell. He was going to be a father. He never thought of himself that way. He had just gotten used to being a husband and now he was going to be the father of twins. This was better than dream sharing, than gambling, better than anything that had ever happened to him (besides marrying Cole of course).

Eames pulled her into a hug. Cole laughed and held onto him tightly.

**5 years later:**

"Mina what did your mother tell you about sticking things in your brother's ear?" The little girl looked up to him. As he looked down at her he saw his own eyes looking back, conveying perfect innocence.

"I don't know how that Lego got in Luka's ear daddy," she said sweetly. Her mother's dark hair framed the little girl's porcelain face. He loved how his children were perfect forgeries of them.

"You better hope the doctor can get it out of there young lady," chastised Cole. Luka winced as the doctor tugged. "It's okay. Just hold on baby. Almost over."

Cole held onto her little boy's hand. She placed her other hand on his back and rubbed circles. It had always helped his father when he was sick. She hoped it would help her little copy of Eames now. The doctor pulled out the torso of Hon Solo from the boy's ear. Luka slumped against his mother in relief.

Cole ran through his light brown hair, the same color as Eames's. Every time Cole looked at her little man she could just imagine that Eames looked exactly the same when he was their age. She smiled every time she saw one of her husband's mannerisms came through in her son.

She lifted him down from the table and set him down in front of his sister.

"I'm sorry I stuck the Lego in your ear Luka," Mina said without any prompting from her parents. Without a second thought Luka hugged his sister.

"It's okay Mina," he said. "I told you my booger was candy." Cole and Eames made faces of disgust.

"Alright you two," said the doctor. "No more Lego toys in the ears or nose. And no more booger eating. Deal?"

The two children nodded as they were handed stickers. Cole and Eames thanked the doctor and headed out of the office.

"Are you okay Luka?" Cole asked as he rubbed his ear.

"I'm fine." Cole kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair. Mina tugged on her mother's hand.

"Do I get a kiss mommy?"

Cole smiled. "Of course my sweet!" She picked up her daughter and planted a kiss on the little girl's cheek.

"Come here my son." Eames lifted Luka up into his arms.

"Daddy can we got to the park?"

"I don't see why not."

The four of them spent hours in the park. Eames played hide and seek with them. Cole pushed them on the swings and played in the sandbox with them. As the sun began to set Eames and Cole sat on a bench watching their two miracles. He stretched an arm across the back of the bench and brought his wife closer to him. He could stay like this forever if he could. All he needed were the three loves of his life, a perfect sunset, and being loved by these perfect beings.


End file.
